Kai-lun
by kira97
Summary: Creíamos que eran unas simples frutas de un árbol peculiar,nunca pensamos...¡Exacto! ¡NI SIQUIERA PENSÁBAMOS EN LO QUE DECÍAMOS!
1. Chapter 1-Brindis

Hola de nuevo!Pregunta rápida,¿alguien recuerda que comenzaba a dolerme el estómago el día que subí el one-shot pasado?,pues ¿que creen?...estuve botada en la cama por todo un día...al parecer algo de la posada de la escuela me cayó mal y bueno...ya me siento mejor así que:NUEVO FIC! (Voces celestiales)

Debo ser honesta,siempre he escrito fics de manera improvisada y la verdad no me dieron muy buena espina los primeros cuatro capítulos ,pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta historia así que le daré a los one-shots un respiro...

Toma lugar en el Templo aire del Oeste,durante el episodio "La Roca Hirviente (parte 1 y 2)" Aang y Katara se alejan un poco del templo para recoger algunos frutos muy llamativos,lo que no saben es que son los -no muy conocidos- frutos de Kai-lun, también conocido como "El fruto de la verdad".

-o-o

=Kai-lun.=

Parte 1-Brindis.

Katara se encontraba sentada en la fuente jugando con un poco de agua mientras esperaba a que Aang llegara con la canasta. Habían quedado la noche anterior en que irían a recoger algunos frutos para el almuerzo,sin embargo Aang no había llegado. Katara comenzaba a preocuparse...

-¡Katara!

La joven dirigió su mirada hacia Aang quien corría a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Katara susurró su nombre mientras veía como se detenía justo frente a ella. Un ligero rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica mientras el joven maestro aire recuperaba el aliento,colocando la canasta en el suelo y posando sus manos en las rodillas.

-No se te olvidó...-Dijo Katara en voz baja con una ligera sonrisa.

Aang alzó la mirada y rió un poco.

-¿Creíste que olvidaría ir a recoger el almuerzo con mi mejor amiga?

Katara no supo que decir,solo se ruborizó y sonrió rezando por que él no esperara alguna respuesta. El silencio comenzada a sentirse en en el aire, y no era para menos, ambos se habían distanciado bastante después de lo que pasó antes de la invasión, pero no tocarían el tema...al menos no en su sano juicio...

-Entonces...¿donde está el árbol que habías mencionado?-Preguntó Aang tomando la canasta.

Katara salió de su trance.

-Ah...está en una pequeña zona de siembra al este del templo.-Respondió señalando a sus espaldas con su pulgar.

-Pues,¿qué esperamos?

Ambos se prepararon para partir al jardín, las conversaciones no salían del tema del clima o los entrenamientos. El aire era constantemente invadido por el silencio, y la pareja de jóvenes por el miedo...miedo a lo que estuviera pensando el otro...miedo a lo que pudiera decir.

A Aang le quedaba claro que a Katara no le agradaba Zuko en lo absoluto,él mismo escucho la amenaza el día que éste se unió al grupo,pero también recuerda lo mal que ella se llevaba con Toph y ahora...vaya que son buenas amigas,la forma tan rápida en la que se reconciliaron le puso a pensar...y si ella se llega a reconciliar con Zuko,no tendría nada de malo pero...¿si se llegan a hacer más que amigos...y él pierde su oportunidad?...

-¿Aang?

La voz de Katara le sacó de sus pensamientos, una mirada de confusión apareció en el rostro de ambos mientras cruzaban miradas.

-Te decía que es ese...-Dijo Katara señalando un bello árbol a unos metros de ellos.

-Ah...c-claro...-Balbuceó Aang mientras caminaban hacia el curioso árbol. Se veía bastante frondoso tomando en cuenta que estaban a mitad del verano,tenía varias frutas parecidas a las peras con ligeras manchas rojizas,eran rodeadas por hojas de un verde brillante y vivo,ramas firmes y delgadas, todo sostenido por un tronco grueso y fuerte.

Aang colocó la canasta en el suelo y comenzó a cortar algunas frutas junto con Katara.

-Me pregunto si serán dulces...-Dijo Katara tomando una de ellas y dándole una gran mordida.

-Espera...-Comenzó Aang.-¿No sabes que son?-Preguntó curioso.

Katara negó con la cabeza antes de darle una nueva mordida al fruto.

Aang se acercó y le quitó la fruta de las manos.

-¡¿Y SI SON VENENOSAS?!-Le gritó alarmado.

Katara lo miró con incredulidad.

-Aang...-Comenzó Katara.-Estamos en una zona de siembra...no creo que los nómadas aire sembraran cosas venenosas...

Aang pensó por un momento y se golpeó la frente psicológicamente. Katara soltó una risita.

-Sabes...en ocasiones te preocupas demasiado.-Dijo Katara colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Aang se rascó la nuca.-Creo que tienes razón...-Dijo devolviéndola la fruta a Katara y tomando una del árbol. Chocaron sus frutas como en un brindis antes de morderlas.

-Sabes...de verdad está dulce.-Dijo Aang con una sonrisa.

-o-o

Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo,estoy de vacaciones así que es muy probable que suba el siguiente mañana (si no me enfermo).

Espero que te haya gustado y no olvides dejar tu revew, me gustaría saber que opinas :3

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2-¿Ahora qué?

Hola de nuevo,espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas y hayas comido mucho,pues lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el capítulo dos,¿que crees que pasará?...

Avatar:el ultimo maestro aire no me pertenece...ojalá,pero no...*llora en una esquina*

o-o-

=Kai-lun=

Capítulo 2-¿Ahora qué?

_Katara._

La cesta se llenó y Aang y yo decidimos tomar un pequeño descanso bajo aquel curioso árbol. Le dí una buena mordida a mi tercera fruta entonces comencé a sentir este extraño cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago,de repente mi vista se nubló un poco y bajé la mirada al suelo.

-¿Katara?-Le escuché decir mientras llevaba mi mano a mi cabeza.

-Estoy bien...-Dije alzando la mirada.-Solo un pequeño mareo...

Aang me miró, podía leer la preocupación en su rostro.

-Debe ser la altura.-Dijo.

Asentí y di una nueva mordida al fruto, ¿que puedo decir? ¡Son adictivos!

Entonces esta rara sensación volvió,esta vez más fuerte pero logré resistir. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Aang quien encontró gran comodidad al recargarse en el tronco del árbol, solo estaba ahí viendo a la nada. Sentí esa boba sonrisa formarse en mi rostro, lo que dije antes de la invasión es cierto...él ha crecido y algo me dice que yo he crecido también,he crecido con él...

-¿Sabías que éste templo era habitado por puros maestros aire mujeres?-Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos más locos.

-¿Enserio?,¿Porqué?-pregunté acercándome a él.

-Es una de las tradiciones más antiguas de mi pueblo,se decía que mantenernos separados nos ayudaba a concentrarnos y evitaba que formáramos alguna clase de lazo mundano con alguien.-Dijo con aire de tristeza.

Se que hablar sobre los nómadas aire le duele un poco, pero creo que hablar sobre ellos le ayuda a liberar ese peso...pero,¿a que se refería con eso?

-¿Que quieres decir?¿No los dejaban tener amigos?-Pregunté invadida por la curiosidad.

-Si,amigos si. Sin embargo algunos monjes pensaban que las chicas podrían llegar a ser un distractor muy grande para los niños que comenzaran a "crecer".-Dijo haciendo énfasis en ésta última palabra.

Eso me sorprendió,sé a lo que se refiere, yo misma tuve que mantener a Sokka concentrado en algunas ocasiones, ¿como crees que logró tener dos anzuelos en el pulgar?,pero no por eso lo iba a aislar de esa forma.

-Entonces...¿nunca conociste a otras chicas?-¿Pero que? ¡¿Yo dije eso?!

Me lanzó una mirada de ligera confusión pero luego la transformó en una sonrisa.¿De que se ríe?

-Cada año los monjes organizaban torneos de bisontes voladores en el Templo del Este, ahí era donde todos nos conocíamos...-Dijo antes de darle una mordida a su fruta.-La verdad es que nunca vine a este templo antes, solo había escuchado de él.

-¿Enserio?...wow...-Dije antes de poner el corazón de la fruta en el suelo. Supongo que sentí la mirada de Aang al momento que cruzamos miradas. Aang sonrió y dio un par de palmadas al lugar vacío al lado de él en el tronco del árbol,asentí ligeramente y me acerqué para sentarme a su lado. EL momento fue bastante relajante.

Entonces Aang rompió el silencio...

-Se que eso no respondía tu pregunta,pero me parece que tu pregunta más bien era si alguna de esas chicas me había parecido linda...-Dijo Aang sin voltear a verme,mis mejillas estaban ardiendo;¡¿COMO LO SUPO?!-Pero la verdad es que a la última competencia de bisontes a la que fui aún tenía 11 años y a esa edad me interesaba más divertirme con mis amigos.-Dijo volteando a verme.

Me limité a no hacer contacto visual. Al parecer se rindió y devolvió su atención al frente.

-¿Y esa chica de la Nación del Fuego?-¡¿DE DONDE SALIÓ ESO?! ¡Basta boca!

-¿Quien?-Preguntó confundido.

-Esa chica con la que bailaste cuando la fiesta en la cueva.-Buena esa Katara...

-Ah...Onji.

Perfecto Katara,no fue suficiente con que ese recuerdo no deje de rascar tu cerebro ahora tienes que escuchar que él lo mencione,digo es OBVIO que le gustó.

-Bueno ella era linda y de hecho yo le gustaba.-Dijo bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

No pude evitar que esas estúpidas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-¡¿Entonces porqué me besaste antes de la invasión?!-Dije en voz algo alta, le miré fijamente al los ojos, necesitaba esa respuesta, ¡ya!

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Sus grises ojos no dejaban de mostrar esa mirada de profunda tranquilidad. Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

-Por que ella no se compara contigo...

Mi corazón se detuvo,se inclinó hacia mi lentamente y...¿que rayos? ¡me besó!

Fue rápido pero lindo y cuando nos separamos no pude evitar colocar mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y tirar de él, atraiéndolo a un nuevo beso,uno muy apasionado; hablo de lenguas danzantes y suspiros constantes, los mismos que no fueron suficiente y nos obligaron a separarnos por aire.

Nuestras respiraciones eran ligeramente agitadas mientras juntábamos nuestras frentes.

-Sabes a fruta...-Susurró con una sonrisa inocente.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente.

-Tu también...

No podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo,y por alguna razón no me importaba, lo único importante era que estaba pasando...

o-o-

Aww, no se tú pero a mí si me gustó,ES TAN LINDO! *vomita arco-iris*

Pues,como siempre, me gustaría saber que opinas así que no olvides dejar tu revew :3

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3- Suficiente!

Hola!,¿que,creíste que te liberarías de mi? JA!

Bueno en lo que estaba...el nuevo capítulo! \(*o*)/ ¿Pues,que puedo decir? Son vacaciones!

-o-o

=Kai-lun=

Capítulo 3- Suficiente!

_Aang_

Y gracias a los espíritus el tema de conversación está funcionando...no me imaginaba otro silencio incómodo...con el del camino hacia acá es suficiente...

-Entonces...¿nunca conociste a otras chicas?-Dijo Katara,sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

La miré confundido y vi como comenzaba a sonrojarse, aunque no parece haberlo notado. Sonreí.

Le expliqué acerca de los torneos de bisontes y como comenzábamos a conocernos. Di otra mordida a mi fruta y de repente comencé a sentir algo extraño...no se, pero quiero que ella esté más cerca...

Cruzamos miradas y no pude evitar sonreír, la invité a sentarse a mi lado y me sorprende un poco que aceptara; un raro cosquilleo llegó a mi estómago al tenerla tan cerca...el olor a frambuesas frescas que emitía su cabello era delicioso...ahora que lo pienso no contesté su pregunta...

-Se que eso no respondía tu pregunta, pero me parece que tu pregunta más bien era si alguna de esas chicas me había parecido linda...-¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUE?!

Hice una pequeña pausa para pensar en como arreglar esto...

-Pero la verdad es que a la última competencia de bisontes a la que fui aún tenía 11 años y a esa edad me interesaba más divertirme con mis amigos.

Voltee a verla pero ella no volteó a verme...

Nota mental: No pensar en voz alta.

-¿Y esa chica de la Nación del Fuego?

¿Cual chica?,yo solo he tenido ojos para ella y aún así no puede ver lo que siento...

-¿Que?

-Esa chica con la que bailaste en la cueva.-Dijo.

Podía sentir su molestia...espera...¿acaso ella estaba...celosa? Pensé por un momento y entonces lo recordé...

-Ah...Onji.

Recuerdo que la invité a bailar,era lo correcto; ella me ayudó a esconder a momo y fue la primera que me habló en mi primer día, se lo debía...pero ahora que lo pienso...

-Bueno ella era muy linda y de hecho yo le gustaba.

Bien Aang...ahora arreglalo. ¡¿Por que era tan difícil mantener la boca cerrada?!

En eso la voz de Katara se apoderó del silencio.

-¡¿Entonces porque me besaste antes de la invasión?!

Su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Me siento tan idiota!...estaba llorando por mi culpa.¡Como si yo no tuviera razón para preferirla a ella!...¡¿COMO TE LO DIGO?! ¡TE AMO,KATARA DE LA TRIBU DEL AGUA!,y te preferiría a ti...siempre a ti...

-Porque ella no se compara contigo...

Bien...lo dije,tal vez no todo...pero lo dije. Suficiente, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Quise intentarlo,como en aquel sueño antes de el día de la invasión...

Mis labios encontraron los suyos y rápidamente me separé.Lo que vino a continuación me sorprendió bastante...

Colocó sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella rápidamente,comenzó a besarme apasionadamente...muy apasionadamente,cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el momento cuando sentí su lengua hacer contacto con mis labios,¡literalmente pidió permiso! y claro que no se lo negaría por nada del lenguas danzaron por unos segundos cuando de repente sentí sus labios separarse...y dejó salir un suspiro pero no paró...seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que el aire comenzaba a acabarse...

Se inclinó y recargó su frente sobre la mía,fue perfecto,no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y toda esta alegría que me inundaba al estar con ella...

-Sabes a fruta...

Si, lo dije, ya no me importa...

-Tu también.-Dijo sonrojándose...Sonreí.

Su suave mano tomó la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos,me sentía tan feliz...

-Será mejor volver...antes de que alguien nos vea así.-Susurró.

Asentí y me levanté, le ofrecí mi mano y se puso de pié, creo que tropezó con algo ya que cayó a mis brazos,tuve que mantenerme firme para no caer. Me miró con esos bellos ojos azules.

-Volvamos mañana,¿de acuerdo?-Dije de la nada.

Ella sonrió y tomó mi mejilla.

-Totalmente.-Dijo dándome un beso en la sonrojé.

La dejé ir y tomé la canasta. Caminamos juntos el resto del camino,sin decir una sola palabra...no eran necesarias, de todos modos volveríamos mañana.

FIN

o-o-

Ahh...que buen capítulo,y que crees? es mi décima historia...Y NI ME ENTERÉ!

Pero bueno,al menos me gusto el final...a ti?

Bueno,nos vemos...

Besos

Ciao!


End file.
